June Wedding
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Follow up to "The Proposal", "The Wedding", "The Bachelor Party" and "Vacation". Caroline and Stefan get married.


**June Wedding**

"I've only allowed you to help if you promise to behave yourself." Caroline glared at Enzo, pointing her paintbrush at him.

"Scouts honor, gorgeous." Enzo winked at Caroline, "I promise to behave."

Stefan stopped his painting as he clenched his jaw in irritation, "God I wish you would stop calling my future wife gorgeous."

"Why?" Enzo quirked his eyebrow and smirked, "You don't think she's gorgeous?"

"I think Caroline's the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my entire existence." Stefan glared at Enzo, standing protectively behind Caroline, "I just hate that _you_ still think it's appropriate to flirt with the _love of my life_."

"Okay, boys." Caroline stood in the middle of them, her hands placed against both of their chests, keeping them apart, "There will be no fighting of any kind today." She glared at both of them, " _Okay?_ "

"I didn't start this fight." At Caroline's continued glare Enzo rolled his eyes, "Fine! No fighting." He smirked in Stefan's direction, "I promise, _gorgeous._ "

Stefan growled, wanting to punch him in his smug British face.

Caroline gritted her teeth in annoyance, "You will be painting the bathroom." She grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him in close so she could glare menacingly into his eyes, "Mess that up and I'll become your worst nightmare."

Enzo was almost impressed. His gorgeous was a little firecracker, and for a moment he was envious that Stefan was the recipient of her precious love. That he had something that Enzo had been searching for his entire life, and for one preciously perfect moment within decades of torture he thought he had found it with Maggie. He loved her, he would always love her, and it still tore him apart inside to know that it was his _best friend_ that killed her. Lost in his melancholy thoughts he only nodded his agreement at Caroline before heading towards the bathroom.

Once Enzo had left Caroline turned to Stefan, his eyes were still glaring in Enzo's direction. She grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards hers, the harsh look in his eyes softened the moment their eyes locked. She released his chin, trailing her hand down his chest to rest against his stomach, "What was all that about?"

Stefan blew out a breath through his nose, his hands coming up to rest on her hips, and pull her to him, "I just hate that he flirts with you."

"Stefan..." Caroline smiled affectionately, sliding her hands along his chest to curl around his neck, "Who am I marrying in a week?"

Stefan dropped his head to rest against hers, a blissful grin on his face, and his eyes shined with pure happiness, "Me."

Caroline grinned back, her own happiness lighting her face. She nuzzled her nose against his, her fingers stroking the back of his neck, "So why would I be interested in someone else? Why would I care if they flirted with me? Especially as I _never_ flirt back." She slid her hands to cup his cheeks, stroking his skin with her thumbs, "I love _you,_ I want _you,_ I am going to spend my eternity with _you,_ Stefan."

"I love you so much, Caroline." Stefan was helpless against the sheer depth of his love for her, hearing her words made him so impossibly happy, his eternity was laid out before him with Caroline by his side, and that filled his being with nothing but pure unbridled joy. He lowered his head and covered her lips with his, moaning at her now familiar taste.

Caroline eagerly returned Stefan's kiss, their mouths moving in sync against one another's, tasting each other over and over again. She could feel the weight of her engagement ring against her finger, in a week it would be replaced by another ring, a ring that would never ever leave her finger. She smiled into Stefan's mouth, the thought alone brought her so much happiness, ever since Stefan had proposed three months ago, she had been floating on a cloud of pure unadulterated happiness.

Stefan curled an arm tight around her waist, and ran his other up her back to curl in those gorgeous curls that he could just play with for hours. He could not wait until Caroline was officially his, until he could call her his wife, and share his life with her in what would now become their marital home. Until they _had_ to leave because they weren't getting any older (and never would), but Caroline's house and the boarding house would forever be here for whenever they inevitably came back, as Mystic Falls would eternally be their home.

Caroline sucked Stefan's bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue along it before nibbling on it with her teeth. The groan he let out, and the way he clutched her closer, made her insides clench with desire, and the raw need to join their bodies together.

Their kiss became sloppier, their hands roaming along each others back and sides, moans falling from each others lips, completely lost in the arms of the one they loved.

Until they felt something wet touch their face. They both broke the kiss to turn to the side, to see the one who threw paint at them.

Bonnie stood there with a dripping paintbrush in her hand, and a challenging look on her face, "I know you guys are almost permanently attached at the lips, but if you want this house to be ready by the time you get married then you have to actually separate from each other and help."

Damon appeared behind Bonnie and smirked at the paint splattered couple in front of them, "Yeah! Help us paint your damn house."

Caroline and Stefan shared a conspiratorial look, vamp sped to the paint, dipped their brushes in and attacked Bonnie with paint.

Bonnie screamed, throwing more paint over Caroline and Stefan. Running around the room trying to avoid them, but with the advantage of their vampirism it was a losing battle.

Damon was chuckling in the corner, watching as his brother, Caroline, and Bonnie flocked paint at each other. His smile was wiped off his face as Stefan vamped past him and left a bright streak of yellow paint on his face. He glared menacingly at his brother and growled, "This means war, brother!"

"Bring it on, brother!" Stefan grinned, laughter spilling from his lips as Damon flew at him across the room - reminiscent of the time when he first came back to Mystic Falls, except they didn't break out of a window this time - and managed to wrap an arm around his waist and paint the front of his shirt.

Caroline and Bonnie were just throwing paint at each other as they giggled. The opportunity to just have fun was a rarity in their group. It felt good to just let go, and play about with their friends.

Stefan slapped his brush on his brother's hair, almost cackling at the thought of ruining Damon's hair. He then groaned as Damon swiped his own brush against his hair. They began to wrestle, their arms wrapping around each other, hitting each other with their paintbrushes, both of them laughing like the little boys they hadn't been in almost two centuries.

Caroline couldn't help but smile. Stefan loved his brother, and after losing him she knew he was grateful for every precious moment with Damon. She would never like him, she _couldn't,_ not after what he'd done to her, and how he had made her feel, but she could tolerate him for Stefan as she knew he would never force Damon's presence on her if she didn't want to be around him. Just one of the many thousands of reasons that she loved Stefan.

"Okay, play times over!" Caroline called out, freezing Stefan and Damon in their position; Damon with his arm around Stefan's chest, his other hand messing up his brother's hair.

Stefan and Damon separated, straightening their posture, and trying to maintain their dignity, which had been shot to hell during their childish play fight.

Caroline got Bonnie and Damon back to work on their previous assignment. She walked over to Stefan, ruffling his hair affectionately, planted a kiss on his cheek, and smiled adoringly at him, "I love you, soon to be husband."

"I love you more, soon to be wife." Stefan returned her adoring gaze, his heart jumping at being called husband. He couldn't wait for their wedding day, a week felt like an eternity at this point. After he proposed he would have married her the next day if he could, but his girl wanted to have the perfect wedding surrounded by their friends and family. So being the dutiful and loving fiancé that he was, he gave Caroline whatever she wanted, so their engagement had lasted three months and very soon they would be husband and wife. A title he was more than ready to have.

Caroline's husband.

The smile on his face was nothing short of beautiful.

* * *

 **A week later...**

Stood in front of their friends and family was Stefan and Caroline. They were beneath an arch of sunflowers - for Liz, because they were her favourite - in the grounds of the Salvatore mansion. Stefan wore a fitted black suit, every inch accentuated his body, and he looked amazing. Caroline wore a white satin, empire line, strapless sweetheart neckline, chapel length train wedding dress with elaborately beaded waistband and a lace up back. Her hair was pinned up, curls tumbling down her back. In short, she was unbelievably gorgeous, and was practically glowing with happiness.

"Stefan and Caroline have prepared their own vows." The priest announced to the assembled crowd, before nodding at Stefan to start.

Stefan held Caroline's hands in his and took a deep breath, "I'm going to start off by telling you how breathtakingly beautiful you are. The moment I saw you coming towards me, you took my breath away." Caroline's cheeks flushed, and he couldn't stop the radiant smile on his face, "But you always do. To wake up beside the girl of my dreams everyday, or to go to sleep wrapped around you is a dream come true." He released one of her hands to cradle her face in his palm, "You are everything to me. You have been the centre of my world for so long that I can't even pinpoint the moment it happened."

Caroline leant her face into his palm, her eyes filling with tears at the love on his face. His words made her heart race, and her eyes fill even more. She loved him so much.

"You were my friend, then my sober sponsor, then you became my best friend, and before I knew it I fell _madly_ in love with you without even realizing it." Stefan and Caroline shared a teary laugh as they recalled their conversation at prom, "And I almost lost my chance with you because I didn't think that you could be friends with someone and in love with them at the same time. Thank god I finally figured it out because you have made me happier than I have ever been in my entire existence. I love you. I love you so much that I never want to spend another moment without you." He turned to Damon; his best man, and took the gold wedding band set with lapis lazuli stones, Caroline's new daylight ring, and placed it on her finger, "I, Stefan Salvatore, promise to love you, protect you, and cherish you, Caroline Forbes, for the rest of our lives together." He slid the ring onto her finger, and a tear slid down his cheek as his heart throbbed at the sight of it. He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss against the new ring that would never leave her finger, and whispered shakily, "I will love you forever."

Caroline's face was covered in her tears, her heart bursting with happiness, and overflowing for the man before her. She held his hand in hers, and stared into those gorgeous green eyes that had captivated her from the first time she saw him, "From the first moment I saw you I wanted you, you were the hot mysterious new boy at school, and I already had our June wedding planned out." Everyone shared a laugh, well aware of her control freak ways. She wiped away a tear, and her lips trembled, "But you didn't go for me. I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong thing, and I'm never the one. I'm an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack." Stefan's face was in a frown, his eyes filled with tears at the way she spoke of herself. She smiled at him, and cradled his face, brushing her thumb against his cheek, "But you taught me that that's okay. I grew into myself and began to accept myself because you showed me that despite my flaws I was a good person. And I love you for that. I love you for your patience with me. I love you for the way you have always protected me. I love you for the way we became such amazing friends. And I love you even more for giving me the space I needed to grieve before we became an us. I love you, and I always will. You make me happier than I have ever been. And I look forward to spending lifetimes showing you just how much I love and adore you. And I will spend every moment making sure you smile and laugh, and that a frown never creases your forehead again."

Stefan smiled at her, his eyes alight with pure joy, "Mission accomplished."

Caroline blushed, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, love for him filling her, and making her heart race. She turned to Bonnie; her maid of honour, sharing a teary look filled with happiness, and she took Stefan's ring; a solid gold band, and turned back to face him. With shaky fingers, she held his hand and placed the ring on the tip of his fingers, she raised her eyes to his, tears spilling from both of their eyes, "I, Caroline Forbes, promise to love you forever, Stefan Salvatore, and to always make you smile and laugh, and I will always be your best friend." She slid the ring along his finger, tears falling from her eyes, happiness overwhelming her that they were now one.

The priest smiled at the couple before him, and announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Stefan cupped Caroline's face between his palms, his eyes glancing to the new ring on his finger and he grinned. He pulled her face to him and covered her mouth with his. He softly kissed her, his thumbs brushing her cheeks as he lovingly caressed her lips.

Caroline smiled into his kiss, her palm against his chest as she returned his kiss with equal love. Her heart felt like it could burst she was so happy.

Catcalls were heard, as the kiss carried on longer.

Stefan pulled away from her lips to rest his forehead against hers, "I love you."

Caroline smiled, "I love you."

"May I present to you, Mr and Mrs Salvatore."

Stefan and Caroline walked hand in hand down the aisle, big grins adorning both their faces, as their friends and family clapped and cheered.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline were in the middle of the dance floor, at the grill where their reception was being held. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other, as they shared their dances as husband and wife.

Stefan couldn't take his eyes off Caroline, as she stunned him with her beauty. He nuzzled his nose against hers, "You look absolutely beautiful, Mrs Salvatore."

Caroline beamed, biting her lip as her heart fluttered at her new name, "You are looking fine yourself, Mr Salvatore."

Stefan could resist no longer, he lowered his head and took hers in a passionate kiss, one hand sliding up her back to play with her curls, the other splayed across the small of her back to hold her even closer to him.

Caroline moaned, her hands cradling his face as she kissed him lovingly, swallowing his own moans eagerly. Pulling back she grinned up at him, and chuckled breathlessly, "I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"Mmm." Stefan closed his eyes in bliss, the smile on his face constant, his happiness complete, "Two months spent alone with you. Pure heaven."

Caroline smiled, laying her head against his shoulder, pressing kisses against his neck, loving the way his breath caught in response.

Stefan's eyes fluttered closed, his breathing becoming shaky at the feel of her lips on his skin. He ran his fingernails across the skin at the back of her neck, smirking as she shuddered and groaned.

Caroline's eyes were darkened with lust as she raised her head to meet Stefan's own desire filled eyes. She tilted her head, and smirked, "How long until we can go?"

Stefan grinned, kissing along her cheek until he reached her ear, "Whenever you want, my beautiful gorgeous wife."

Caroline shivered at the feel of his breath against her neck. She tilted her head into him, and ran the tip of her nose along his neck, "I love it when you call me that."

Stefan smiled against her ear, a sigh of pure contentment escaping him, "So do I."

Caroline curled her hand around the back of his neck, and brought their lips together for another loving embrace. She smiled against his lips, "Ready to go, husband?"

"Ready to go anywhere with you, wife." Stefan replied, his cheeks almost hurt from smiling so much.

Caroline slid her hand in Stefan's, and giggled as they skipped out on their reception to celebrate their marriage on their own.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline arrived hand in hand to their new home, freshly painted and filled with furniture that combined both of their personalities.

Stefan smiled before swooping down and taking Caroline into his arms, her hands automatically curling around his neck. He held her tight as he walked up the path, "I am going to carry my wife over the threshold of our home."

Caroline smiled, her eyes bright with love, as Stefan carried her to the door. He unlocked the door, and holding her tight he walked her across the threshold. She cupped his cheek and lifted her head up to meet his, "I love you, Stefan Salvatore."

"I love you too, Caroline Salvatore." Stefan covered her lips with his, and carried her all the way to their bedroom, to make love to eag other for the first time as husband and wife.

THE END

AN - I hope you all enjoyed it! There will be one more part to this, and I promise it won't take me two months to update next time.


End file.
